Companies that produce merchandise which is displayed and sold in small packages, such as cigarettes, chewing gum, candy bars and the like, are always interested in compact, attractive display apparatus which will accommodate their merchandise and an advertising message on a retail store counter or display shelf. A very popular location for such apparatus is at a check-out counter of a supermarket, chain drug store or the like.
In certain retail store locations, vertical space limitations require that a display tray and advertising message be located side-by-side, rather than one above the other. The apparatus needs to be of a type which may be shipped knocked down and easily assembled in a retail store.